macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Nome
is one of the main characters of the Macross Zero OVA. She is the priestess of the Mayan islanders and Mao Nome's older sister. Her position was one of great spiritual importance to the people of the secluded Mayan Island, which was headed by their tribal chief, Nutouk. She has the mystical power of interacting with the island's mysterious alien ruins, a little-understood ability that she manifests through singing an ancient Mayan chant. She also gets occasional visions into the future. This power seems to run through her family's blood as her little sister, Mao Nome, also displays the same abilities to a lesser degree. Personality & Characteristics As the village priestess, Sara is tasked to ensure the continued practice of the island's spiritual practices. Her mystical connection to the Earth has allowed her song to lift rocks from the ground. She greatly fears the loss of her people's heritage as the modern technological world slowly creeps into the island. Her intense distrust towards modern civilization stems from a traumatic experience where Dr. Hasford tempted her with a cheap necklace to draw her blood for an experiment. She felt defiled and seeing Aries Turner conduct a similar test on her people during the events of the series furthers her anger at the would-be invaders.Macross Zero Episode 2 She learns to trust Shin Kudō throughout the course of their adventure together, but that bond is broken when she sees most of her island and its people destroyed by both the United Nations Military and Anti-U.N. Forces. Her anger culminates with her merging with the "Bird Human", and exacting revenge at everyone that wronged her. History offering her a cheap token for her blood.]]As a child, she agreed to let a visiting scientist by the name of Dr. Hasford test her blood, an act forbidden by the island's traditions, in exchange for a pretty bauble. The test confirmed her special skills and later made the island's inhabitants the focus of research and armed conflict. Due to this incident Sara grew up to become suspicious of outsiders and very protective of her people's beliefs. She resented the wind of change that the abrupt arrival of U.N. pilot Shin Kudō brought to her home, yet she realized how powerless she is against it as she has foreseen the destruction and violence that was to come. She is unable to convince her younger sister, Mao Nome, or even her village elder, Nutouk, of the inevitable destruction of their people, and can only watch in horror as war slowly engulfs her and her people. She tries to chastise Aries Turner for repeating the sins of her mentor, Dr. Hasford, but her efforts prove futile. She is then taken captive by Nora Polyansky and Hasford, who reveal to her that had the United Nations Military not taken all the pieces of the "Bird Human" relics, they would have destroyed the entire island. .]]Eventually the extraterrestrial object known as "Bird Human" awoke due to Sara's chant, assimilating her into its head. Shin Kudo managed to break through the "Bird Human's" attacks and made Sara realise that it is him instead of an evil spirit (called a "Kadun" by the Mayans). The U.N. Forces, however, saw the Bird Human as an uncontrollable liability and launched several nuclear missiles at it. Sara sacrificed herself to save Shin and the rest of the Mayan Island, which would have been destroyed by the nuclear fallout. She made the Bird Human create a force field that keept the explosions away from the island. The Bird Human became damaged from the blasts and then shoot off into space incredibly fast, in what appeared to be a space fold, with Sara Nome still inside. Relationships ;Shin Kudō :Her love interest. She is the native that teaches him her wondrous ways, and the two grow fond of each other. ;Aries Turner :She sees her as an affront to everything she believes, as she reminds her of her own personal failing when she gave up her blood for a useless trinket. ;Mao Nome :Her sister. They have a strained relationship as Mao desires to leave the island and join modern civilization. ;Nutouk :Chief elder of the village, and someone she seeks wisdom and counsel. Gallery SaraNome1.png|Sara touching Shin Kudō's rod. sara nome.jpg|The rare occasion where Sara smiles. SaraNome3.png|Sara and her sister, Mao Nome's shrine to their family. SaraNome4.png|Sara enjoying the cheap necklace offered by Dr. Hasford to draw her blood. SaraNome7.png|Sara and Shin connecting. SaraNome8.png|Sara understanding her connection to the "Bird Human". SaraNome9.png|Sara, fully connected to the "Bird Human", ready to take out some Kadun. SaraNome10.png|Sara remembering who she is thanks to her connection with Shin. References External Links *Macross Zero Wiki Category:Macross Zero Category:Macross Zero Characters Category:Singers Category:M0